The Better Me
by MayaSaysHI
Summary: Life without Aquarius is not living, but I have to become stronger without her. The only way in fulfilling that is to...LEAVE FAIRY TAIL, this is a horrible decision but I have to leave the ones I love in order to become stronger. Sorry guys, but I think this is for the best. Good Bye.
1. Leaving

**For the readers out there I don't own Fairy Tail and this is just Fanfic.**

 **Also thank you for reading my story and I hope to you enjoy.**

 **If you have anyone ideas for my story please fill free to tell me. ^ω^**

It was a stormy night and I have finally decided to leave fairy tail, but secretly. I know that everyone is going to miss me, but I have decided I want to get stronger. Even though Aquarius has died for me to become stronger, that was the physical me, I'm talking about getting stronger internally. So, I'm out there looking for someone or something that can make me stronger on the inside.

"I'm leaving now," I said to the landlady, "Before I go promise me that you won't tell anyone where I went."

"I can't say I keep promise,but okay," she said looking at me as I took off for my journey. Before I officially leave, I need to take one more look at Fairy Tail.

 _I can't believe I'm leaving this place, after all we have been through together. The good times and bad, they were the best family I could of have, but I should leave now._ I kiss the hand that has the Fairy Tail symbol on it and raised it above my head, to show that I'm always with them. Lucky everyone was asleep to not see me.

~~~~~~~Natsu's P.O.V~~~~~~~

"Natsu, you know we shouldn't be waking up Lucy this early," Happy complained, "She's gonna get angry."

"It's alright Happy, she's not gonna be angry for long when I show her this big job request!"

"Hey Luce! We got this big job request!"

We burst through lucy's window, but surprisingly she wasn't there.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom," Happy suggested.

"I'm coming in Lucy, so don't get angry," I said entering the bathroom, but she wasn't there too. Lucy wasn't anyway around her room….Lucy was _gone_.

 **Thx for reading, if you want more please tell me. I might be able to post more every week or day, according to my scheduler. Bya ^ω^**


	2. The Big Surprise

**Hey Everyone, thx for reading my story and suggesting ideas out there.**

 **(I don't own Fairy Tail, This is my fanfic story.)**

 **If you have anymore for the rest please fill free to tell me.**

 **Also, thx for telling me to continue. ^ω^~ Enjoy**

" _Lucy you have to break my key, it's the only way you can call the Spirit King and defeat these demon," Aquarius said bleeding to death._

" _No I won't, I'm not gonna lose you," I said crying my eyes out._

" _Lucy you have to do this or we both die!" Aquarius yelled furiously._

 _She place the key in my hand and told me to break, I was about to do it and then she yelled at me to do it. I got nervous and did it, suddenly there was no Aquarius around me._

"NOOOOO!AQUARIUS!" I shouted, jumping out of my bed.

' _It was just the past, nothing but a terrible past,'_ I told myself, ' _I have to get rid of it, fast'_

"Lucy are you okay, I heard screaming from your room," Yukino said.

"It's okay, I'm fine just a bad dream."

"Okay then get some sleep, you don't want Sting to find out that you left Fairy Tail because I'm sure he'll tell Natsu."

"Alright and thanks again for keeping this a secret."

"Sure."

If it wasn't for Yukino for offering me a place to stay, I would of gotten caught by another Sabertooth member.

~~~~~~~~~~Natsu's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~

"Happy, we need to go to the guild to see if anyone saw her and fast."

"Aye Sir!" Happy said grabbing onto my back.

As we got inside I saw Juvia standing the back admiring Gray from a distance.

"Hey Juvia, have you see Lucy?"

"No, where is love rival? I hope she's okay," Juvia said.

As I turned my back away from her going to Erza, I heard Juvia said under her breath, "At last love rival is away from Gray."

' _Bitch' I thought._

"Erza, have you seen Lucy?"

"Happy just asked me that question, and no," Erza said eating a piece of strawberry cake.

"Urrrrrrrrrr, where could she be!?"

"Hey Flame Brain, stop yelling early in the morning!" Gray shouted from the bar stand.

"Isn't that what you're doing right now Ice Princess!" I yelled back, "And I'm not in the mood right now or I'll beat your ass."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Have you seen Lucy anywhere?"

"No, is she missing?"

"Yeah, she wasn't in her apartment this morning."

"Maybe she went out somewhere and doesn't want you to know."

"No, Lucy would never do that."

"Yeah Natsu," Lisana chimed in, " Maybe she's on a break from all the requests you guys do."

"Lucy never takes a break from helping people!" I yelled at her, "That's why I'm going out there to find her."

"No Natsu don't!" Lisanna yelled pulling my hand, "I'm sure she will come back eventually."

"Okay I'll listen to you, but if she doesn't come back within two days I'm going out there to look for her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lucy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up Lucy," Yukino said shaking me awake.

"Uhhh, just a few more minutes."

"Come on, you're gonna miss breakfast"

"Okay, I'm up btu are we going out for it?"

"Yes, we can't let Sting or Rogue know you're here," she said walking to the door, "and I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Thanks, I'll be ready and out in a minute," I said closing the door on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yukino's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I hope Lucy's okay, I know she misses Aquarius. She has Natsu and the others, she didn't have to leave Fairy Tail because of that._

"Hey Lucy, are you ready?"

"Hey Lucy...Lucy are you there?"

"Lucy…?"

When I went into the room Lucy wasn't there. None of her stuff was there, it was like she was never there. I look around to see if she had left any thing, but there was nothing. I looked to the corner of my eye and saw a note on the desk. It said

Dear Yukino,

I know that we were suppose to go out for breakfast, but I couldn't take any risk of someone seeing me. I'm sorry for not telling you in person, but I need to keep moving because Natsu might have already found out that I'm gone and he would start looking for me. Please remember not to tell anyone and I promise that I'll be back to Fairy Tail before you know it.

Love,

Lucy .H

 _Be safe out there Lucy, come back soon._

~~~~~~~~~~~Lucy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I feel so guilty for ditching Yukino like that, but I have to keep moving. I need to find a place where I can get stronger. Even since Aquarius died...no left, I felt weak inside, like I'm empty without her._

"AQUARIUS, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!"

 _God, I'm so glad I'm walking through a forest right now, where I can't be heard._

"You think that no one can hear you, but I did," said an anonymous voice in the shadows.

"Who's there, show yourself!" I shouted grabbing hold of my keys.

"Now, now, calm down I'm not going to hurt you," he said walking out of the shadow. He was the same height as Natsu, jet black hair with a pale, innocent looking face.

"Oh my god, Zeref!"

 **Thx for reading, if you want more please tell me.I might be able to post more every week or day, according to my if you have any request/ideas for my story inbox me. Bya ^ω^**


	3. Unexpected Events

**I don't own Fairytail, This is my fanfic story.**

 **If you have anymore for the rest please fill free to tell me.**

 **Also, thx for telling me to continue. ^ω^~ Enjoy**

 **~~~~~~~~~~Natsu's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey guys, is Lucy back!" I shouted, bursting through the doors of the guild.

"Natsu, I'm sure she's gonna be back soon,"Lisanna said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"She better or I'll…"

"Yea, yea we get it already, flame breath,"Grey uninterruptedly said.

"Maybe she went on a request by herself," Happy said trying to cheer me up.

"No, if she did I would know that," Mirajane said joining the conversation.

"Maybe she needed sometime alone,"Erza suggested.

"And why would she do that?" I asked.

"Can't you remember her losing Aquarius, just to save us and the rest of Fiore!" she yelled at me furiously.

"Sorry, I forgot…"I apologized rubbing the back of my head, "I just...miss her."

"It's okay Natsu," Erza said grabbing my head to her chest as a sign of a hug, "We all forget sometimes, but I'm sure that she's gonna come back, don't worry."

"Still, I kinda have a bad feeling about her having a break."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lucy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you here Zeref?!"

"Well Lucy Heartfilia, I was looking for you," Zeref said pointing his finger at my face.

"Why me?" I asked not letting go of my keys.

"I would tell you, but here is not the right place for a conversation like this."

"Wait,I'm not going with you…"

Suddenly, Zeref called some named Brandish and she came out of the shadows. I felt like attacking her, but there was a powerful aura coming from her, then there was this strange feeling inside of me and everything surrounding me started to become smaller.

"Hey! what happen to me?!"

"Don't worry it would be over soon," the girl with light green hair name Brandish said, putting me into a jar.

Apparently, the jar was filled with some kind of sleeping air, because I woke up surrounded with books and bookshelves.

"Wakey wakey, we've been waiting on you to get up,"Brandish said tapping on the bottle.

"Okay Brandish, that's enough,"Zeref said sitting on a chair in front of me, "You can leave now."

As said, Brandish left the private library, shutting the door behind of her.

"What do you want to talk to me about?!"

"Oh yes, let me get to that , I want to use your power."

"What do you want my power for!?"

"I need you power in order to make demons out of the Abyssal keys, they are use through the Chinese zodiac."

"So you're saying that they are just like the celestial keys I have?"

"Yes."

"And why should I help you, I'll never do something as evil as that, I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"Well, there is something I can do for you."

"And what is that?"

"Bring back Aquarius."

 **Happy:Can Zeref really bring back Aquarius?**

 **Wendy:Will Lucy do it?**

 **Carla:What will Zeref really use the keys for?**

 **Me:Stay tune to find out more, also suggest any ideas if you have any for the next chapter. Thx!~ \\(^o^)/**

 **Happy: AYE SIRRR!**


End file.
